50 Sonrisas de Grey
by MadelineBroostrek
Summary: El proceso de un alma redimida puede ser lento, doloroso o incluso inhumano. Pero para Christian Grey fue diferente. Luego de conocer el dolor más oscuro ¿es posible caer más bajo durante el proceso de recuperación? Para este millonario y su familia el proceso fue un poco diferente. Acompaña a Christian Grey durante el viaje donde cambiará cada una de sus sombras por sonrisas.
1. 50 Sonrisas de Grey

**50 Sonrisas de Grey.**

.

"El júbilo verdadero sólo se adquiere a costa de un dolor vencido".

» Benjamín Jarnés (1888-1949) Novelista y ensayista español.

.

.

Y estaba aquí, con una sonrisa sincera que cubría toda su cara. Durante años cargó con las sombras sobre sus hombros, y ahora sentía cada cédula de su cuerpo liviana como la brisa marina que acaricia todo a su paso.

Tú, probablemente conociste al viejo hombre, ese con la necesidad de encontrar el placer en el dolor ajeno durante la búsqueda de su propia redención. Ahora lo verás y no lo creerás... porque cada una de sus sombras fue suplantada por una sincera sonrisa.

.

.

 **Gracias por su lectura, espero que les guste.**


	2. Alimento para el corazón

**Alimento para el corazón.**

.

"Es más fácil obtener lo que se desea con una sonrisa que con la punta de la espada."  
(William Shakespeare)

.

El mirar su rostro le producía sentimientos de culpa que inundaban su alma. Ella con sus fresca sonrisa, ella con su chispa en los ojos, ella con su cabello reluciente, ella con sus pómulos marcados, ella con la cara entre retrete, ella consumiéndose por la vida que él le implantó en su vientre…

—Me gustan las mañanas lluviosas —susurró contra su pecho—. El frío se apodera de la habitación y me permite dormir hasta tarde —Él miró su sonrisa sincera y un sentimiento cálido se instaló en su corazón.

—Sabes que debes visitar un médico —soltó—. No me gusta que amanezcas con tu cara en el retrete —Acarició sus mejillas—. Estás perdiendo el color y verte así me recuerda a la última vez que me dejaste. —Se estremeció ante el recuerdo.

—Es normal Christian, ¿necesitas que tu madre te lo confirme? —Anna comenzó a jugar con el vello de su pecho—. No durará mucho tiempo, muy pronto no querré parar de comer y ahí sí tendremos problemas.

—Ese no es un problema. Me gustaría verte comer, eso es todo —Christian depositó un húmedo beso en su sien.

Anna se levantó de un salto de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina, tomó lo primero que encontró en el refrigerador y lo puso en el microondas. Christian la siguió a una distancia prudente.

—Deberías confiar un poco más en mí —Frunció el ceño—. No estoy matándome de hambre, y sí, sé que estás supervisando todo lo que como en la oficina.

—Anna, yo solo quiero que —titubeó ante el fuego en su mirada.

—Ana, nada. —gruñó—. Sé a dónde quieres parar y esto no terminará en sexo.

—¡No estoy buscando sexo! —Levantó sus manos al aire—. Intento hacerlo lo mejor que puedo, pero no puedo soportar verte así.

—¿Así? ¿Cómo? ¿Embarazada? —Él tembló ante la última palabra.

—No, no soporto verte enfermar y saber que no puedo hacer nada para ayudarte. —El aviso del microondas fue en único sonido en la habitación por un tiempo.

—Christian —Anna se acercó y lo rodeó por la cintura—. No pienses en ella, mi situación es diferente. No estoy enferma, solo estoy embarazada.

—La otra noche soñé con ella, estaba vaciando su estomago en el baño mientras yo la miraba por la puerta. Pasó allí una eternidad, en verdad pensé que moriría.

—Mi vida —Anna eliminó la distancia que los separaba y besó sus labios—. No permitas que las sombras te alejen de mí. Estoy bien, esto solo es un síntoma que pronto se pasará.

Él, con el temor de un alma herida la abrazó contra su cuerpo como un naufrago a su único salvavidas. —Pero me hará sentir bien si visitas un médico, por favor.

—Está bien. —Aceptó mientras rodaba los ojos—. Pero solo si es tu madre, no pienso visitar ningún otro médico.

—Por haber aceptado no voy a castigarte por rodarme los ojos. —Besó sus labios nuevamente.

—¿Quién dijo que no quiero castigo? —respondió. La tomó en sus brazos y olvidaron por completo el plato de lasaña unas cuantas horas…

.

.

—Las galletas saladas siempre ayudan —dijo Grace con sabiduría.

—¿Debe comerlas antes de dormir? —Christian tenía el teléfono en su mano, grabando todo ante la ignorancia de las presentes en la habitación.

—Al momento que despiertes, y si, siente mareos puede comer una. No lo tomen como una medicina —prosiguió.

—Muchas gracias —Anna se sonrojó—. Solo estamos un poco nerviosos, disculpe la visita.

—Al contario, muchas gracias por confiar en mí —Se acercó a la camilla y abrazó a Anna suavemente.

—En cuanto a ti —Señaló al culpable de tremendo espectáculo—. La próxima vez que necesiten un consejo solo llámame. No es necesario que entres en el hospital gritando por una enfermera. ¡Me has pegado un susto de muerte!

—Lo siento mamá, pero el guarda de seguridad no quería dejarme entrar. —Un pequeño sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas.

—Era el área de emergencias, cariño. Por supuesto que no te dejarían entrar —Tocó el pecho de su hijo en una suave caricia y sonrió ante el contacto.

—Te juro que no pude detenerlo —Anna soltó una carcajada—. Yo estaba bajando del auto cuando él llegó con una silla de ruedas y dos guardas de seguridad tras él.

—Me gusta verte así, cariño. —Grace tomó ambas manos de la pareja y las unió como en los viejos rituales de boda.

—¿Asustado como un crío? —Acarició la palma de su esposa con el pulgar.

—No, tan lleno de vida y ansioso por la llegada de tu hijo —Al sonreír una lágrima rodó por su mejilla—. Eres mi hijo, vivir esta experiencia contigo, con ustedes, me hace sentir más completa de lo que soy.

Un hospital

Consultorios con dibujos pueriles

Lágrimas

Experiencias compartidas

Abrazos

Besos de despedida

Un hombre asustado con la esperanza latiendo dentro de su corazón

.

.

Anna miraba las calles en silencio, veía de reojo a su esposo que manejaba con la mirada perdida. Comprendió su temor, abrazó sus fantasmas y amó su humanidad.

La amante de literatura que habitaba en ella le grita que lo comprendiera, que lo llenara de besos y abrazos para disipar su temor. Por otro lado, su diosa interna pedía que lo amarrara en la cama, que comiera cada centímetro de su cuerpo hasta que aceptara que todo estaría bien.

Anna movió su cabeza alejando los pensamientos a un lado, dio un brinco enorme al mirar algo que llamó por completo su atención. Christian frenó de golpe.

—¡Christian! —Su voz sonaba dos notas más altas de lo normal.

—¿Qué pasó? —Con sus ojos observó cada parte del cuerpo de su esposa en busca de una anomalía—. ¿Te duele algo?

—Una Big Mac —dijo. Christian la miró perplejo.

—¿Una qué? —Parqueó el Audi en un espacio vacío de la carretera.

—Una Big Mac, amor. ¿Nunca las has probado? —Anna sacó su lengua y saboreó el inexistente sabor de su labio inferior.

—¿Te refieres a una hamburguesa? —Christian miró a su alrededor en busca del incriminatorio restaurante.

—Por supuesto que no, es un taco. ¡Claro que me refiero la hamburguesa! ¡Quiero una! —Golpeó la ventana señalando la fachada amarilla.

—No vas a comer eso Anastasia. —Christian encendió el motor de nuevo.

—Por favor, quiero uno. —Hizo un puchero.

—No hagas esa mirada. —La miró serio por un momento.

—Por favor, en verdad muero por comer una —Se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y se acercó al asiento del conductor para darle besos por todo su rostro—. Por favor —Daba pequeñas mordidas en sus mejillas.

—Vamos a casa, te prepararé la hamburguesa que quieras —Su miembro comenzaba a palpitar bajo la prisión de sus pantalones.

—Quiero una Big Mac doble. No ninguna hamburguesa casera. —Siguió besando su rostro para culminar con una succión en el lóbulo de su oreja.

—¿Sabes cuantos productos químicos tiene una de esas? —Continuó insistiendo en su pequeña batalla perdida.

—No me importa, quiero una —Se sentó ahorcadas sobre él y comenzó a mover sus caderas—. Solo una por favor —En un movimiento maestre Anna apagó el motor del automóvil.

—No, entiéndelo. No. —Christian le dio una gélida mirada. El gris de sus ojos parecía una tormenta a punto de estallar.

—Tú no eres mi padre, y quiero una. —Se apartó de golpe e intento abrir la puerta del copilotó. Christian se adelantó y puso el bloqueo parental.[1]

—Anastasia, por favor. Entiéndelo, promuevo una investigación en contra de la comida chatarra. No voy a permitir que mi mujer coma una de esas porquerías. —La miró con desesperación. Había leído informes sobre los orígenes de las carnes y los químicos que los preservan. No, su esposa no comería una de esas porquerías.

—Vamos, solo una —Comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Christian—. Millones de personas comen hamburguesas en el mundo, incluso unas más de 3 veces por semana, y están vivas —Suspiró—. El bebé lo quiere.

—¿El bebé? —Christian la miró inquietante.

—Sí, he visto el anuncio y no he podido resistir las ganas de comer una. —Anna se ruborizó y acarició su vientre sobre la tela del vestido.

—¿Un antojo?— Una parte de si mismo aún no podría creer que en muy poco tiempo, tendría a una persona que dependiera de él, que viviera con él, que necesitare de él…

—Sí señor. Un antojo. —Anna tomó la mano de Christian y la posó sobre su vientre, la electricidad le recorrió como siempre.

—¿Eso significa que los mareos terminaron? —Con sus largos dedos acariciaba la extensión de su vientre que ahora formaba una pequeña curva hinchada.

—No sé si terminaran, pero empezamos la etapa donde me gusta comer cosas extrañas —soltó una carcajada al sentir los dedos rodeando su ombligo.

—Eso es suficiente para mí —Christian soltó su cinturón de seguridad y bajó corriendo a abrirle la puerta.

.

.

Caminaron como dos adolescente rumbo a una cita, pero no eran adolescentes. Eran dos jóvenes exitosos, ambos desentonaban por completo en la fachada de lugar. Mucha gente los miraba con curiosidad, el ejercito de guarda espaldas tras ellos no ayudaban para nada. Antes de abrir la puerta Christian recibió un beso en agradecimiento.

—Quiero una Big Mac Doble agrandada y una ensalada cesar. —Anastasia estaba desesperada. La chica frente a sus ojos no había parado de coquetear con su marido. El pobre había decidido esconderse en un abrazo

—¿Todo en combo? —preguntó la chica, mientras mordía su labio inferior. Anna intentó controlar una carcajada.

Parece una copia barata de la Sra. Robinson, gritó su subconsciente.

—Sí, todo en combo grande —Dio a la chica su tarjeta de crédito.

—¿Algo más señora Grey? —La cajera posó su mirada en la entrepierna de Christian, esta se encontraba un poco inflamada por el asalto del coche. Anna no pudo soportarlo más, o tuvo un ataque hormonal como se dijo así misma.

—Sí, que deje de ver a mi marido como si fuera uno de sus menús. — Tomó su tarjeta de nuevo y en un acto de rebeldía no dejo ni un centavo en la caja de propinas.

—Ana —Christian la "reprendió" sin quitar la estúpida sonrisa de sus labios.

—Ana nada, el respeto ante todo. No quiero poner una queja a la gerencia. —Uso toda la potencia que había adquirido en los últimos meses y levantó su rostro en forma de intimidación.

—Disculpe señora. —La chica tembló al momento de entregarle la orden.

Sin esperar un segundo más tomó la bandeja más pequeña, la otra debía traerla su marido, y se sentó en la mesa más alejada del mostrador.

Christian se sentó en el asiento de frente, puso la bandeja en la mesa y no pudo frenar una fuerte carcajada. La gente se le quedó mirando de manera extraña.

—¿Y tú de qué te ríes? —Anna robó la bandeja de su esposo y empezó a comer con deleite.

—De nada, es gracioso verte un poco posesiva— con su dedo limpió la mancha de kétchup que estaba en la esquina del labio de su esposa.

—Es el embarazo —se excusó. Continuó comiendo la hamburguesa y sus papas, no podía parar de ronronear al sentir el sabor en su boca.

—Ahora vas a culpar al embarazo por todo —Christian miraba su ensalada, fruta y jugo de naranja, como una ofensa para el restaurante. Deseó comer de eso que tanto disfrutaba su mujer pero se frenó ante su respuesta.

— ¿Prefieres que te culpe a ti? —Alzó una ceja.

—¡Es el embarazo! —dijo de inmediato para alejar la acusación sobre sí mismo. El pobre de su bebé no nacía aún y ya era el culpable de muchas cosas el día de hoy, sonrió de nuevo al pensar en su bebé.

—¡Hey! ¡No toques mi comida! —Christian dejó la papita en el aire y le dio una tímida sonrisa.

—Solo un poco, por favor —Hizo un puchero.

—No, ahí tienes tu ensalada. —Ana quitó la papa frita de su mano y se la llevó a la boca.

—La ensalada se ve fatal, parece que estaba congelada antes de ser servida —Miró a la lechuga transparente con odio.

—Entonces compra tu hamburguesa para ti, deja la mía en paz —Dio un largo trago de su bebida.

—Está bien, le diré a mi amiga la cajera que me dé una hamburguesa. —Hizo un ademan de levantarse.

—Pensándolo bien, es mucha comida para mí. Tú prometiste que me harías otra hamburguesa en la casa. ¿Quieres compartir la mía cariño? —Anna batió sus pestañas con inocencia.

Christian soltó una carcajada, se levanto de su asiento y fue a sentarse en el mismo que su esposa. De un rápido movimiento la sentó sobre sus piernas.

Por un momento comenzaron a comer entre besos y caricias robadas. E incluso la triste ensalada terminó en el estomago de los amantes. Entre sonrisas olvidaron todo a su alrededor, la gente comenzaba a tomar fotos a hurtadillas pensando que habían visto a la nueva pareja de Hollywood.

Fue así hasta que alguien los sacó de su pequeña burbuja.

—¿Usted es Superman? —preguntó un pequeño niño, aparentaba tener unos 7 años de edad. —Yo lo he visto en la televisión.

—Hola —Anastasia tomó las pequeñas manos del niño—. ¿Tú quién eres?

—Yo soy Alec —El cabello caramelo del niño caía sobre su frente, sus pequeños ojos azules brillaban de la emoción.

—Hola Alec, este es el Sr. Superman —Señaló a su esposo. Christian mantenía el ceño fruncido.

—¿Puedo tomarme una foto con él? —Christian negó con la cabeza de inmediato.

—Por supuesto —Anna se bajó del regazo de su marido y antes de que este tuviera tiempo de protestar depositó al pequeño niño sobre sus piernas.

—Anna, no por favor. —Christian tomó al niño e intentó apartarlo de sus piernas.

—No Superman, no me baje. Si me bajas le diré a Pluto que te encuentras aquí —El niño frunció el ceño en una mueca graciosa. Cruzó los brazos con determinación. Algo le dijo a Christian que no podía rebatirle nada.

—¿Pluto? —Christian preguntó.

—Sí, Lex Pluto.

El niño lo apuntó con su dedo delator. Christian sonrió ante la inocencia y dio por perdida su pequeña batalla. Al final, el sería padre, no quería que un desconocido con aires de grandeza desilusionara a su pequeño en una situación familiar.

—Te ruego que no lo llames —Christian fingió horrorizarse.

—Tomate la foto conmigo—. El niño volteó a ver a su madre con una sonrisa. La pobre señora sacó su cámara fotográfica y se encogió de hombros.

—Sonrían— dijo la pelirroja a su hijo mientras se disculpaba con la mirada.

—Gracias Superman, prometo no decirle a Pluto. — El niño se bajó y chocó su puño con el de Christian.

—Eres muy amable —dijo la madre—. Gracias por no desilusionarlo, el día de hoy salió del hospital y al verte se ha recompuesto por completo.

—Adiós, hermosa dama—. Alec guiñó el ojo derecho a Anna. Anna se sonrojo un poco y depositó un beso de despedida en la mejilla del pequeño. Este se alejó saltando por el pasillo sonriendo ante su maravillosa aventura.

—Soy yo, o él niño estaba coqueteando contigo. Mal agradecido—. Christian gruñó.

—Oh vamos. ¡Es solo un niño! —Anna besó sus labios.

—Un niño que estaba coqueteando contigo— Tomó sus pertenencias de la mesa y salieron del restaurante agarrados de la mano.

Salieron al parqueo, un arbusto y su vehículo les daba privacidad ante las curiosas miradas. Los guardas de seguridad, quienes llevaban una dotación de bolsas de hamburguesa subieron al coche posterior de inmediato.

—Christian, tenías una mirada extraña —Anna notó como los ojos de Christian se iluminaban al mirar la cara del niño, mirada que aún conservaba.

—Tenía tus ojos —Se ruborizó.

—¿Perdón? —De todo lo que Christian le pudo decir esa era la respuesta que menos esperaba.

—Ese niño tenía tus ojos —repitió con cautela.

—Mucha gente tiene los ojos azules ¿Cuál es el punto?

—Que imaginé que nuestro pequeño podría tener tus ojos —Un rubor cubrió todo su rostro.

—¿Quieres que tenga mis ojos? —Anna sonrió como boba. Un niño con sus ojos se figuro en su mente.

—Tú ojos son los más bellos del mundo Anna. Quiero que mi bebé los tenga —Y ese era el momento en que el mundo se detenía ante sus palabras.

—Eres adorable —Ahora fue el momento de ella de ruborizarse. Por un momento se permitió en pensar en una imagen, él y su cabello alborotado, ella con su vestido color verde y su pequeño bebé con unos enorme ojos azules.

—Soy todo menos adorable. —El fuego aumento en su mirada y con un lento movimiento acarició el pezón de su esposa sobre la tela.

—Sí lo eres —gimió ante el roce—. Quiero que mi bebé sea tan bueno como tú, Superman —gruño en su oreja. A pesar del calor de momento, se detuvo un momento a pensar en el noble corazón de su esposo, sí, quería que su hijo fuera tan noble como él.

—No sigas pensando así —Retorció su pezón con la punta de sus dedos.

—Lo que usted diga, hombre de acero. —Anna se unió al juego acariciando su entrepierna.

—Bueno, vamos a casa para que descubras cuales son mis partes de acero. —Guiñó un ojo a la vez que envistió con fuerza sobre su palma

— ¿Me está seduciendo Sr. Superman? —Dio un ligero apretón sobre la tela.

—No nena, te estoy diciendo que al llegar a casa voy a enterrar mi arma de acero muy dentro de ti. —Mordió su labio inferior en un beso y le abrió la puerta de copiloto para que subiera.

—Eso me gusta mucho, señor. —Ya adentro del automóvil, Anastasia abrochó su cinturón de seguridad.

—Venir a este lugar no es tan malo después de todo. Puede que repitamos la experiencia. —Christian sonrió de lado.

—Si al final esto termina contigo mostrándome tu arma de acero, por mí podremos venir todos los días.

—No exagere señora, no exagere.

Durante todo el camino Christian no paró de reír y bromear sobre al asunto. Al parecer una sombra fue suplantada por una sonrisa, porque desde ese día Anastasia y su pequeño Bip no paraban de comer.

.

.

 **Muchas gracias por sus votos y comentarios, son tan agradables como comer una hamburguesa con aderezo de besos y caricias.**

 **Laters, Baby.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[1]Control Parental: es una modalidad de algunos autos que no permite que las puertas se abran a no ser que el conductor lo desbloque. Eso se hace para evitar que los niños abran las puertas, en este caso, para evitar que Anna se escape.**


	3. Golpes que construyen

**Golpes que construyen.**

.

.

"Los golpes de la vida no pueden acabar con una persona cuyo espíritu se calienta con el fuego del entusiasmo".

(Norman Vincent Peale)

.

.

El piso, cuyas grietas acumulaban la mugre del verano, se encontraba manchado por la sangre seca. De fondo se escuchaba los gritos de la agonía, parecía que corrían por todas las habitaciones de aquel pequeño apartamento.

—Pase lo que pase, no debes salir —La joven había acariciado los cabellos cobrizos de su hijo—. No permitas que te mire, solo quédate debajo de la cama.

El niño asintió con un movimiento leve de cabeza. Agarró la manta que estaba sobre la cama, y entró dentro de la misma. Los golpes en la puerta fueron estridentes, los golpes comenzaron y nada podía detenerlos.

Cuando su madre quedó inconsciente en el piso, y un cuerpo grande y grotesco se abalanzaba sobre ella, Christian salió de su escondite en un acto de héroe. Corrió ante su peor pesadilla y gritó:

—¡Mamá! ¡Máma!

—Vete de aquí, hijo de puta —gritó el hombre—. ¿No has aprendido la lección? Maldita sea la hora en que tu madre decidió tenerte…

Su madre estaba ahí, tirada inconsciente en el piso. Su falda ya no estaba, su camisa estaba mal colocada. La sangre corría de sus labios y manchaba la alfombra.

—¡Mamá! —El pequeño ignoró al hombre y tocó con suma delicadeza la mejilla caliente de su madre.

El hombre tomó al chico de su camisa, lo levantó a un metro del suelo. Christian sabía lo que sucedería, caería contra el suelo como un costal de papas y perdería la consciencia.

Estaba a punto de chocar contra el frío suelo cuando despertó.

—¡Mierda! —susurró para sí—. ¿Alguna vez esto se detendrá?

Se levantó en silencio y caminó hasta la cocina de su apartamento. El silencio era absoluto y aterrador. Podía sentir la presencia del hombre hablando desde las sombras.

 _¿Crees que eres feliz?_

 _Eres igual que esa puta. Serás el peor padre del mundo. Tu hijo te odiará, un día caerás de ese trono que has formado y me regocijaré de verte en la miseria._

—Yo seré mejor que ella. Yo puedo hacerlo —repitió inseguro. Tomó un poco de leche caliente, como Grace lo hacía cuando era un niño.

 _No tienes confianza en ti, lo sabes…_

Christian regresó a la habitación angustiando. Necesitaba sentir el calor de su esposa contra sí mismo. Daría lo que fuera por tener su cuerpo enterrado con el suyo. Estaba a punto de sucumbir a su necesidad cuando recordó lo cansada que ella estaba.

—Anna, si te despiertas y me haces el amor como tú sabes hacerlo prometo comprarte todas las hamburguesas que quieras —Anna se abrazó más a su almohada como respuesta.

Resignado se abrazó al cuerpo de su esposa e intentó dormir. Su cuerpo le dolía, podía revivir el dolor de cada golpe. Sus cicatrices palpitaban como la primera vez que fueron hechas. El momento se estaba volviendo insoportable hasta que un pequeño golpe fue diferente.

—Anna —susurró en el oído de su esposa—. Dime que tú también sentiste eso. —Se movió a la altura del vientre de Anna y puso ambas palmas sobre su superficie.

—Mmm —murmuró ella entre sueños.

—¿Anna?

—Mmmm —dijo de nuevo.

—Hola pequeño —Acarició la pequeña prominencia—, ¿ese fuiste tú?

Plop

Plop

Plop

Los movimientos fueron claros, Christian sintió sobre su mano como su hijo daba por primera vez señales de vida.

—Me alegro que este bien, pequeño. Estoy un poco asustado, tu compañía será maravillosa.

Plop

—Tu madre es la mujer más maravillosa del mundo. Ella es la luz de mi vida, la noche de mis pasiones, el poder de mi sangre, la cura del dolor. Nunca pensé que podría significar tanto para mí pero con solo un toque me trajo a la vida.

Plop

—Sí, lo sé. Es maravillosa —Depositó tres besos alrededor del ombligo—. Y cada vez que la mires pensarás "¿Qué hizo el diablo de mi padre para retener a un ángel a su lado?"

Plop

—Lamento todo lo que dije de ti, estaba asustado como un crío por tu llegada. Cuando estás solo es muy difícil adaptarse a la llegada de una nueva persona. Sobre todo si esa persona depende de ti.

—¡Pero no te quedes callado!

Plop

—Así está mejor —Dejó tres besos más—. Tu madre ha esperado ansiosa que te muevas, no es justo que lo hagas cuando ella no está consciente.

Plop

—Pero muchas gracias mi pequeño Bip. Estaba luchando con una sombra en este momento, y tú la alejaste.

—Una vez, cuando era un niño, pensaba que la vida era mala. Incluso pensé que no valía la pena habitar en un mundo que no me quería. Sobreviví, pero era tan frío como un zombi. Un zombi es una criatura muerta en vida, cuando tengas la edad necesaria voy a llevarte a ver una película sobre ellos. Pero debes prometer que no le dirás a tu madre, ella se pondrá un poco estricta con eso.

Plop

—Aunque si eres niña, no creo que quieras verla. En caso de que lo desees, prometo ser los brazos que te protegerán en los momentos que te asustes.

—Ya estoy muy emocionado. ¿En serio piensas salir en casi 5 meses? Eso es mucho tiempo, me gustaría tenerte ya en mis brazos. Ver tu cara, espero que te parezcas a tu madre.

Plop

—Tienes suerte que no te parezcas a tu tío Elliot ¡Ese tío sí que es feo! —Christian soltó una carcajada.

—Es hora de dormir, aunque me he divertido mucho. Mañana debemos estar despiertos para preparar el desayuno a mamá.

Christian se colocó en su muy habitual estilo de cuchara y cayó poco a poco en sueños dulces con olores de colonia de bebé.

.

.

El olor a tostadas la despertó del golpe, pudo saborear la miel en su boca, _con azúcar_ , susurró su diosa interna. Como era de esperar, estaba completamente desnuda y en un acto de rebeldía decidió salir así hacia la cocina.

—La señora se ha despertado muy seductora esta mañana —dijo su marido del otro lado de la cocina—. ¿Desea comer algo especial?

—Me gustaría comerte a ti, centímetro a centímetro bañado de chocolate —Christian soltó un gemido—. Pero como tú dices, eso no le hará bien al bebé. Con fruta fresca y tostadas es suficiente.

—¡Oh Anna! ¿Piensas dejarme de esta manera? —Acarició su miembro sobre la tela del pijama—. A mí me encantaría chupar, lamer y devorar tu precioso cuerpo. Es un verdadero alivio no estar embarazado.

—A mí me encantaría que lo hicieras —Anna se acercó a su marido, le dio un largo y pasional beso—. Pero primero, a comer.

Devoraron juntos una bandeja llena de tostadas francesas, Christian sentía que su miembro aumentaba de tamaño cada vez que Anna limpiaba con su lengua el resto de azúcar de sus labios. Estaban lado a lado, besándose y tocándose cada vez que podían.

 _Un día me va a matar, no puedo concentrarme y comer con ella desnuda en la cocina._

Fue un momento cuando el choque de sus lenguas no se detuvo, se acariciaron con sus pieles desnudas y terminaron en un éxtasis divino sobre la superficie del sillón más cercano. En realidad, terminaron muchas veces…

—Definitivamente fue el desayuno más delicioso del mundo —Anna acariciaba el pecho de su esposo, podría pasar toda la vida maravillada del contacto.

—Tú eres la persona más deliciosa del mundo —Christian bajó su cabeza y succionó con delicadeza su pezón derecho—. Suave y duro, justo como me gusta.

—Me gustaría pasar toda la mañana así, contigo entre mis piernas, pero es el momento de ir a casa de tus padres. Prometí a Grace que le ayudaría con su nueva cena benéfica.

—Puedo competir contra el fotógrafo, el vendedor de cuarta y todos los hombres que deseen poseerte pero no puedo luchar contra mi madre por un poco de tu tiempo. Te acompañaré, y de paso iré a nuestro lugar favorito a suspirar por tu ausencia.

—No sea dramático Sr. Grey, no tardaré mucho. Y si me acompaña prometo aparecer en ese lugar, será interesante suspirar juntos.

—Nosotros nos suspiramos juntos, gemimos fuerte y gritamos duro. Que no se te olvide nena.

—Es imposible olvidarlo cuando pasas gimiendo y suplicado todo el día.

—Pido la ducha primero, si quieres unirte serás muy bien recibida. -Christian caminó hacia la habitación cuando escuchó el grito de su esposa.

—¡No puedo creerlo!

—Anna —Corrió a su lado—. ¿Te duele algo? —Anna comenzó a llorar y señalar su vientre

—¡Oh Dios mío! Llamaré a la ambulancia de inmediato. No te preocupes cariño.

—No me duele nada —dijo—. Es solo que…

—Anna, no llores. Estoy desesperado.

—El bebé, el bebé se está moviendo al fin —Christian suspiró aliviado.

 _Pequeño, casi me provocas un infarto._

—¡Oh nena! —colocó sus manos sobre el vientre de su esposa.

 _Plop, Plop, Plop_

—Es cierto, se mueve —depositó un beso sobre la hinchada superficie.

—Es mi bebé, se mueve. Nuestro hijo está realmente vivo —continuó entre balbuceos.

—Deja de llorar cariño, me harás llorar y los hombres no lloramos —bromeó. Christian tenía sus ojos inundados de lágrimas.

—¿Algunas vez pensaste en este momento? —le preguntó. Christian negó con la cabeza.

—Yo lo hice, muchas veces. Soñaba con un día tener a un hijo, alguien creciendo de mí. Y el momento llegó, antes de lo que pensaba pero es perfecto.

—Es perfecto porque es contigo, Anna.

—Es perfecto porque es contigo, Christian.

Christian abrazó a su esposa por un rato; podían sentir, con sus manos entrelazadas, los movimientos de su hijo. Christian pensó que la oscuridad que habitaba en él era lo suficientemente poderosa para permitirle soñar con una familia.

Y ahora que estaba sintiendo la suya entre sus dedos, sonrió y liberó una sombra más de su alma.

.

.

 **Sus votos y comentarios son tan cálidos como sentir el milagro de la vida dentro de alguien que amas.**

 **Laters, Baby.**


	4. Abuelos con corazón de oro

**Abuelos con plata en los cabellos y oro en el corazón.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Nadie puede hacer por los niños lo que hacen los abuelos: Salpican una especie de polvo de estrellas sobre sus vidas"

 **Alex Haley**

 **.**

 **.**

Era una tarde calurosa de enero. Por alguna extraña razón, para esa época del año, el sol brillaba imponente sobre el cielo. Anastasia descansaba en un suave mar de hierba al lado de su esposo, quién no apartaba las manos de su abultado vientre, al escuchar su pregunta respiró hondo intentando contener la paciencia.

—¿Estás segura? ¿Es esto es lo que quieres? —preguntó por quinta vez ese día.

—Christian, me gustaría intentarlo. Unos juegos dentro del cuarto rojo no me parece que sea algo por lo que alarmarse. Eres mi esposo, confío en ti.

—Debo decirte algo —dijo de golpe—, es sobre el cuarto rojo. Había pensado poner uno en la casa, cuando Elliot vio los planos me preguntó para qué quería ese espacio.

—¿Y le dijiste? —Anna tensó las manos que acariciaban los brazos de su esposo.

—Por supuesto que no. Pero me quedé mudo, no quiero que mi familia lo descubra. Es personal, nadie debe entrometerse en nuestra intimidad —se detuvo un momento a meditar sus palabras—. Fue entonces cuando llegué a la conclusión.

—¿Quieres parar con todo esto? ¿No más cuarto rojo para nosotros? —Christian sonrió ante el tono de desilusión de su esposa.

—No quiero tener que esconder nada de los niños —Anna no pudo evitar una sonrisa al escuchar el plural de la oración—, y será un maldito infierno cuando caminen y deseen entrar en cada habitación de la casa. No me parece que sea una buena idea tener esa habitación aquí —ambos rompieron el abrazo que los unía y se sentaron.

—Podemos escaparnos del trabajo. Tu apartamento está muy cerca de ambos. Encontraremos un momento para tener unas horas para nosotros —Anna tomó las manos de su esposo y plantó un suave beso.

Esa mañana se había sentado en su oficina ante una Grettel desconsolada. Afirmaba que su esposo la había dejado por una mujer más joven, que la monotonía sexual fue la causa del amor en su matrimonio. Anna definitivamente no quería eso para ella, quería ser feliz y disfrutar de los placeres sexuales que su esposo le otorgaba pero sobre todo quería hacerlo feliz a él.

—Quería hablarte sobre ello, debes saber que solo es una opción. Mi madre es pediatra, la mejor de la cuidad, así que no debes preocuparte por eso.

—Dilo de una vez Christian, no estoy entendiendo nada. —Anna acarició su vientre por unos segundos.

—En mi familia existe una tradición, un fin de semana al mes los nietos pasan en casa de los abuelos —Christian meditó en sus palabras antes de decirlas—. Desde que tengo memoria el primer fin de semana del mes íbamos a casa de mis abuelos maternos. Mi madre se ha ofrecido a continuarla.

—¿Quieres dejar a mi hijo con tu abuela? Discúlpame Christian pero la última vez que vi a tu abuela no podía ni con ella misma.

—No, mi abuela no —soltó una fuerte carcajada—. Hablo de mi madre. Ella está muy ilusionada de tener a su nieto para ella sola un fin de semana entero.

—No sé qué decir —Anna mordió su labio inferior.

—Yo había pensado que ese fin de semana podría ser usado para nosotros —Una suave brisa levantó unas hojas a tres metros de distancia. Christian tomó ese momento de distracción para frotar sus manos en su cabello—. Podemos ir un fin de semana al mes a nuestro apartamento y disfrutar del cuarto rojo.

—¿Tu madre lo ha ofrecido? ¿Ella sospecha que nosotros..? —Anna sintió un frío recorrerle la columna vertebral. _La cachetada que le dio a la Sra. Robbinson no será nada en comparación a la que podría hacerme…_

—Respira, Anastasia. Mi madre sabe que somos muy jóvenes, que no disfrutamos de un romance muy largo y quiere permitirnos un poco de tiempo —La atrajo hacia su regazo—. No puedo darle una respuesta ahora, pero no dudes que ella y Mia harán un plan para poder robarse al bebé.

—Me parece que es una generosa idea. Me gustaría tener un poco de tiempo para nosotros, y sé que no habrá mejor niñera que tu madre. Es solo que mi bebé aún no nace y me hace sentir mal buscar la manera en como librarnos de él.

Durante mucho tiempo Anna fue la segunda prioridad en la vida de su madre. Siempre pensó que Ray la quería mucho más que ella. Su atolondrada madre siempre eligió a sus maridos antes que a ella, y la dulce Anna pensaba que eso era lo correcto. Pero ahora, con un bebé en su vientre no podría ni pensar en hacer lo mismo para su hijo.

—Cuando era niño, los fines de semana en casa de la abuela eran fabulosos. Estábamos los tres en aquella enorme casa antigua, el abuelo salía de pesca con nosotros mientras Mía horneaba galletas. Aún puedo sentir el aroma a jengibre y canela.

Recordó la primera vez que entró a esa enorme mansión, su abuela lo esperaba en la entrada con una bandeja de galletas. El abuelo, aquel imponente hombre, sostenía la cadena de un enorme danés juguetón.

—Los padres de mi madre murieron antes que pudiera recordarlos. Mis abuelos paternos, del biológico, nunca quisieron formar parte de mi vida. Creo que se sintieron molestos de que Ray me adoptara.

—Lo siento mucho cariño —Christian dejó un beso en su cabello.

—Me gustaría escuchar más sobre ellos —Anna, aquella niñita amante de escritores oscuros estaba emocionada ante la idea de una clásica familia americana.

—No me gusta hablar sobre mí, lo sabes.

—Si me convences aceptaré el trato y tendremos un fin de semana al mes para nosotros —Anna le guiñó un ojo. Christian le dedicó su extraña sonrisa ladina. La persuasión era su especialidad.

—El chofer llegaba cada sábado por la mañana. No era necesario llevar una maleta con ropa, ellos tenían la suficiente en casa. Bueno, Mia siempre llevaba una chillante maleta purpura con todos sus muñecos. No podía dejarlos.

—No puedo imaginar a tu elegante hermana con una chillante maleta purpura —Anna comenzó a reír, tanto que su bebé brincó dentro de ella.

—Créeme, era muy fea. Tenía un puto mono amarillo, ese mono era su adoración.

—¿Tan feo era? —Anna continuó entre carcajadas.

—Sacado de tus pesadillas, nena.

Anna tomó un fuerte respiro en un intento de controlar las carcajadas.

—Al llegar a casa de la abuela subíamos a la habitación, siempre había un regalo sobre nuestra mesa. La habitación era gigante, tenía que compartirla con Elliot. Mia dormía en la antigua habitación de mamá.

—Todo suena muy hermoso. Como una vieja novela de Louisa May Alcott[i].

—Y lo era. Mia pasaba todo el tiempo en la cocina con la abuela, creo que de ahí viene la decisión de estudiar cocina en Francia. Los domingos desayunábamos unos panqueques, cada mes era una receta diferente. Ese mismo día salíamos con el abuelo de pesca. Recuerdo que muchas veces teníamos que correr al supermercado más cercano a comprar pescado, era una tradición cocinar lo que pescáramos.

—¿Y no se daban cuenta?

—Mia pensaba que éramos los mejores pescadores del mundo, la abuela sabía cuando comprábamos de emergencia en el supermercado local. Recuerdo un día que el abuelo envió a Elliot a traer un filete de pescado mientras el compraba una tarta de queso, el muy idiota confundió el filete de pescado con uno de pollo.

—¿En serio? —Anna no podía imaginar a su elegante esposo como un pequeño con su traje de pesca haciendo compras en un supermercado—. ¿Mía supo la diferencia de las carnes?

—Ella tenía unos 8 años y cocinaba a la perfección cualquier corte de carne y filetes. Cuando descubrió que era pollo lo persiguió por toda la casa para golpearlo con el filete en la cabeza. Ella se había esmerado en preparar un adobado de hierbas caribeñas y eso no quedaba muy bien con el pollo.

—Al final, Elliot desveló su secreto. ¿Debería de extrañarme? —Ambos soltaron un par de carcajadas.

—La abuela ya lo sabía —dijo entre lágrimas—, creo que llegar con un filete limpio nos descubrió la primera vez. Lo importante para ella era pasar un tiempo entre hombres.

—Tu abuela es una persona adorable, lamento decir que estaba vieja.

—Mi abuela está vieja cariño —le dio un casto beso en los labios—, pero no se lo digas en la cara. Mi abuelo me enseñó todo lo que sé sobre barcos y aviones.

—¿Tu abuelo?

—Él fue un capitán en el ejército, aprendió a navegar ambos equipos. En algunas ocasiones me gusta llevarlo en el Charlie Tango o Grace, esa la única vez que sedo el control a alguien. Sabe controlar esas máquinas mucho más que a su esposa.

—Debe estar molesto conmigo, desde que regresamos no han salido de paseo. ¿Por qué no lo dijiste? Pensará que soy una controladora y no quiero que te relaciones con él —Anna hiperventiló.

—No cariño —La sentó sobre su regazo y besó sus labios con ternura—, Él está maravillado de que pase tiempo contigo. Un día podemos salir los tres de paseo, solo esperemos que tus mareos disminuyan.

—Estaré encantada de hacerlo. ¿Tu hermano sabe pilotear también?

Christian se atragantó, a causa de una traicionera carcajada, con su saliva al imaginar a su hermano piloteando una máquina.

—Elliot apenas y sabe manejar un auto, aprendió del abuelo su amor por construir cosas. Mi abuelo era carpintero, mucho antes de unirse al ejército, y nos enseñó a fabricar nuestra propia casa del árbol.

—Tu abuelo es fabuloso ya no podré verlo de la misma manera.

—Es maravilloso, dedicado en cuerpo y alma a su esposa —Christian succionó el cuello de su esposa—. Como deseo hacerlo con usted Sra. Grey.

Anna contuvo un gemido.

—Yo también espero dedicarme en cuerpo y alma a usted Sr. Grey. Pero dígame una última cosa para cerrar este trato ¿Qué pasaba con sus padres?

—Ambos regresaban muy diferentes, mucho más relajados y felices. Creo que alejarse de las preocupaciones de la casa por un tiempo les hacía recobrar energías. Tener a un hijo como Elliot volvería loco a cualquiera.

—¿Y ustedes no se sentían abandonados por ellos?

—No, en ningún momento. Nosotros amábamos ir a casa de la abuela, toda mi vida pensé que ese fin de semana era un premio para mí. Es una pena que dejara de ir a los 15 años, Mia aún va un fin de semana al mes.

—¿Por qué dejaste de ir a los 15 años?

—Ya sabes porque —Christian bajó su mirada avergonzado—. No te molestes Anna, era un joven emocionado por algo nuevo. Creo que esa confesión le restó valor a mi proposición.

—Ella es tu pasado, no puedo cambiarlo aunque quiera —Ahora fue su turno de besarlo—, solo puedo ofrecerte un futuro mejor. Te amo.

—Contigo, todo se vuelve más. Te amo. Y con respecto a la negociación he decidido aceptar su oferta. No por nuestro tiempo libre, aunque aprovecharé cada minuto en el cuarto rojo, sino por el bebé. Me gustaría que viviera eso que tú viviste. Pasar un fin de semana con sus abuelos y aprender de ellos cosas maravillosas.

—Bueno, Sra. Grey. No es necesario que firme este contrato pero le aseguro que suplicará por piedad al pasar dos días completos conmigo. Recordarás el mes entero que yo estuve dentro de ti.

—Eso tendré que verlo.

Se besaron apasionadamente por un tiempo, la sensación de la hierba sobre sus cuerpos aumentaba el deseo de quedarse ahí para siempre.

Unas horas más tarde ambos fueron a revisar la remodelación de su nueva casa. Christian sonrió al ver la ilusión en el rostro de su esposa, y se permitió imaginar su futuro dentro de esa casa. Por mucho tiempo pensó que la sombra de la soledad lo abrazaría toda la vida, al ver la calidez del hogar que pronto formaría sonrió de manera sincera a su esposa.

.

.

 **Había pensado que este capítulo tuviera una escena sensual pero me pareció que el contenido no era apropiado para mezclarlo con esta. En pocas horas subiré el siguiente.**

 **Espero que disfruten de este capítulo, son de mis favoritos.**

 **Gracias por sus votos y comentarios, son tan calurosos como una abuela horneando galletas de mantequilla y chocolate.**

 **Laters, Baby.**

[i] Escritora de una famosa novela "Mujercitas" donde relata la vida familiar de un grupo de hermanas.


	5. Sumisas que tienen la última palabra

**Sumisas que tienen la última palabra.**

 **.**

 **.**

"El amor no se mira, se siente, y aún más cuando ella está junto a ti."

(Pablo Neruda)

.

.

Las notas oscuras, seductoras y vibrantes de The Flower Duet[i] inundaban aquel cuarto rojo. Podía sentirse como cada nota llenaba de vida los instrumentos de placer que se encontraban inocentemente guardados en su lugar. Anna, cuya trenza se ondeaba de un lado al otro con su caminar, se encontraba completamente desnuda.

Había pensado en tumbarse sobre el sillón, abrir las piernas en un ángulo de 120 grados, y estar completamente expuesta para su esposo. Probablemente él, desde la puerta de la entrada, la vería y se lamería los labios en un reflejo de la expectación. Caminaría con un paso lento hacia ella, desvistiéndose en el proceso.

Deseaba que él se acercara con lentitud hacia ella, que rozara sus labios con los suyos. Su miembro se apretaría deliciosamente sobre su abultado vientre, su sexo palpitaría y los jugos de su cuerpo harían un baile en su centro.

Christian bajaría con lentitud sobre ella. Lamería su cuello y lo recorrería unas tres veces. Sus pezones estarían elevados al momento que él posase su húmeda boca sobre ellos, y su sexo palpitaría con el roce de sus dientes sobre los mismos.

Luego de una larga tortura; donde besaría, lamería y mordería sin piedad su vientre, Christian llegaría hasta su centro. Bebería de sus jugos y jugaría con su clítoris. Anna absorbería cada punzada de placer y se correría sobre su boca.

Pero Anna, solo pensaba. Su cuerpo fue cubierto con una hermosa bata de lana blanca, el odio del frío clima de Seattle le había obligado a cubrirse. Sus cabellos rebeldes empezaban a salirse de su trenza provocando una nube de ondas morenas alrededor de su cabeza.

Christian no le contestó el teléfono, y el último correo electrónico fue enviado 4 horas atrás. Le llamó a la oficina, Andrea le dijo que había partido a su casa alrededor de las cinco de la tarde. Y el reloj mostraba desafiantemente las ocho de la noche.

—¿Taylor? —Al escuchar que contestaron el teléfono dio de beber a su alma angustiada gotas de alivio.

—Hola Anna —contestó taciturno al otro lado.

—¿Está Christian contigo? — _Por favor, di que sí._ Pensó.

—Sí, pero en este momento se encuentra en una reunión. Saldremos de la oficina en unos momentos.

—No me mientas Taylor. Llamé a Andrea hace 2 horas, ella me confirmo su partida. ¿Dónde demonios están? —La ira, alentada por sus hormonas, empezaba a desesperarla.

—Estamos en una reunión importante, señora —confirmó.

—Pon el teléfono a mi marido, y me importa una mierda si está en una reunión con el presidente.

Taylor aporreaba una puerta. Mientras esta era abierta, escuchó a su marido decir " _Muchas gracias, Marie. Nos veremos pronto"._

 _"Hasta pronto cariño",_ respondió la mujer.

 _"Te dije que esperaras afuera Taylor. ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?"_. Por el tono de su voz dedujo que tendría el ceño fruncido.

 _"La señora está al teléfono."_

 _"Mierda"._ Dijo para sí.

—Hola, amor —dijo con precaución cuando le contestó en el teléfono.

—¿Dónde estás? —Anna salió del cuarto rojo directo a su habitación.

—Estaba en una cita importante. Llegaré en 10 minutos.

—¿Y todas tus citas importantes te llaman cariño? —acarició su vientre en un llamado a la cordura.

—Llegaré en 10 minutos —dijo. Sonó el ruido de la línea cortada.

Anna lloró los siguientes minutos. En posición fetal, sobre la suave seda de la sabana azul, protegía su vientre de una invisible amenaza.

—Todo se trata de una confusión, pequeño —se repitió más para sí.

Un golpe se escuchó en la puerta principal, sabía que era él. Christian entró como un huracán en la habitación. Estaba furioso, sus ojos llameaban, su cabello estaba alborotado y sus manos se movían con agilidad para eliminar la corbata de su cuello.

—Anna… —sus palabras quedaron flotando en el aire al ver la triste imagen de su esposa. Un río de lágrimas corría por el valle rosado de sus pómulos.

 _Eres un maldito hijo de puta._ Se dijo. _La última vez que no contestabas sus llamadas habías desaparecido junto a tu helicóptero._

—¡Oh, Ana! —Ella comenzó a llorar.

—Cariño, no llores — Se recostó en su cama y besó sus cabellos.

—Lo siento —dijo entre sollozos—. He exagerado las cosas. Regresé temprano del trabajo para preparar una noche especial para nosotros.

—¿En serio? —Miró el pecho desnudo que salía de su bata. Nunca nadie había preparado una noche especial para él, y lo había jodido por completo.

—Sí, había preparado el cuarto rojo para nosotros —Ella tomó su cara entre sus manos y dejó besos en todos lados.

—En ese caso, vamos a jugar un rato.

Anna puso una serie de juguetes sobre una mesa de metal. El deseo comenzó a incendiarle cada cédula del cuerpo. Podía imaginar el dolor del metal presionando con delicadeza la punta de sus pezones, la suave caricia de un flogger sobre su columna vertebral, el sonido del música inundando su mente y…

 _Las mujeres se le tirarán encima, le dirán todo lo que quieran pero él solo tiene ojos para ti. Eres su esposa, la madre de su hijo y no hace nada de esto con ellas._ Susurró su diosa interna.

—Olvídate de los juguetes Anna —Christian colocó cada uno de ellos en su lugar. Anna frunció el ceño.

—Me gustaría usar unas pinzas para pezones —Anna eliminó desafiante la bata de su cuerpo y quedó totalmente desnuda.

—En ese caso, estás —pellizcó con fuerza ambos pezones—, serán tus pinzas.

—¿Por qué no quieres usar ningún juguete conmigo? ¿Es por qué estoy embarazada? Solo tengo un bebé, no me estoy muriendo.

—No puedo ponértelas, los mejor sería que salgamos de aquí —Caminó hacia la entrada.

—Nos mudaremos en dos meses, ¿piensas rehusarte a usar este cuarto? Cuando nazca el bebé no podremos usarlo a menudo —Anna se sentó sobre la cama roja cruzándose de brazos.

—Cariño. El problema no es la habitación. No puedo usar los juguetes en ti —Christian regresó hacia la cama.

—¿Por qué no? —Anna miró a su alrededor. ¿Se perdería de todo eso? ¿Justo ahora que su entrenamiento comenzaba?

—Porque no puedo —Levantó a su esposa con delicadeza y salió de la habitación.

—No seas un puto dominante Christian, dime de una maldita vez la razón por la que no quieres jugar conmigo —Golpeó su pecho.

—Hoy estuve viendo a alguien, no quería decírtelo para no incomodarte pero ella me dijo que…

—¿Viste a la Sra. Robinson? Porque si fue así juro que no volverás a tocarme mientras tu hijo no se vaya la Universidad —Anna se retorcía en los brazos de su esposo furiosa.

—Claro que no la vi a ella, rompí todos los lazos que nos vinculaban —pareció ofendido.

—Entonces dime a quién viste y por qué esa mujer se atreve a decirte que no uses los juguetes conmigo.

Christian depositó a su esposa en la gran cama azul, el satén acarició su piel desnuda y ella soltó un leve gemido.

—Vi a una sexóloga.

—¿A una qué?

—Una sexóloga, un doctor especializado en las relaciones sexuales.

—¿Y por qué fuiste a verla?

—El Dr. Flynn me la recomendó. Es una señora de 60 años.

—Christian, no entiendo de que va todo esto.

—Fui a ver a la Dra. Di Angelo para pedirle consejos. Solo quería saber cuáles eran las posturas más cómodas durante todas las etapas del embarazo. Y ella me dijo que la mayoría de los juguetes sexuales están hechos a base de ftalatos[ii]. Se ha comprobado que los ftalatos pueden crear de formaciones en los bebés varones.

—¡Oh Dios! ¿En serio? ¿Y si le pasa algo a mi bebé? —Anna llevó las manos a su vientre de forma protectora. Le dolía imaginar que por su negligencia su bebé tuviera un daño permanente.

—Tranquila nena, el ultrasonido anterior reveló que no hay mal formaciones. Solo hemos usado juguetes en tres ocasiones y no creo que eso afecte al bebé. Pero por precaución podemos hacer un ultrasonido.

—¿No más cuarto rojo?

—No necesitamos un cuarto para hacer todo lo que queremos —El cuarto rojo solo era una habitación más, con su cuerpo podría dar todo el placer que su esposa necesitaba.

—¿Y que lo que queremos? -Anna mordió su labio inferior. El miembro de Christian sufrió una leve punzada.

—Mi querida señora. Me gustaría verla atada a la cama, completamente desnuda. Sobre esos preciosos pezones pondría una cinta adhesiva color rojo en forma de equis, al momento que alcance el orgasmo tiraré de ella para alargar unos segundos la tortura. Quisiera admirar su cuerpo con mi boca, saborear los cambios de la textura en cada centímetro hasta terminar en su fuente de placer. Te lameré, ¡oh señora!, y con mis dientes rozaré cada uno de sus labios vaginales hasta dejarlos del color rojo de tu boca. Luego de beber de su elixir subiré de nuevo por esas curvas peligrosas y besaré sus labios para que sienta el sabor del placer. Follaré tu boca sin piedad con la mía y en el momento que esté a punto de tomar una bocanada de aire la penetraré con fuerza. Le faltará el aire, el dolor en el pecho por recuperar el aliento agitará su cuerpo como si se tratase de un rayo. Cuando sienta tu cuerpo agitarse empezaré a moverme frenéticamente para que la descarga nunca termine.

Anna mordió su labio inferior, de nuevo.

—Pero dime ¿Qué es lo que te gustaría?

—Me gustaría estar atada, de pies y manos. Que usted, mi señor, entre con esos pantalones gastados y me dé una gélida mirada, ¡Oh, señor! ¡La sola idea de verle de esa manera me pone al borde del orgasmo!

—¡Oh nena! Deja de morderte el labio de esa manera.

—A mí me gustaría morder la punta de su pene, señor.

—¡Tiene una boca tremenda, señora!

—Y con ellas sé hacer maravillas, nota perfecta en técnicas orales. Eso me han dicho.

—Y soy el único en saberlo —Acarició sus pezones.

—Solo usted, mi señor.

—Tendremos que dejar nuestros deseos para después —rozó su miembro erecto contra el vientre desnudo de su esposa—, en este momento me encuentro demasiado impaciente para preparar el escenario.

—Para hacer una escena solo necesitamos su cuerpo desnudo. El escenario toma un segundo plano, señor.

—¡Joder, nena! Vuelve a llamarme señor y te follaré esa boquita traviesa.

—Lo lamento mucho, señor —Anna le hizo un guiño.

—¡Oh Anna!

Christian soltó su corbata, en un rápido movimiento ató a su esposa al borde de la cama. Desapareció de la habitación y regresó con dos corbatas más.

—Voy atarte los pies, cumpliré sus deseos mi señora. Dejaré lo de la cinta para después, pero se me ocurre una idea mejor —Tomó ambas piernas y las amarró a cada lado de la cama.

—¿Qué va a hacerme, señor?

—Experimentarás el placer por medio de calor, y no me refiero al calor que producen nuestros cuerpos por medio del roce. Será algo similar al vino.

Christian salió de la habitación dejando a su esposa atada a la cama. Anna podía sentir la humedad de su centro bajando por los pliegues de sus piernas. Intentó imaginar las sensaciones que vendría, y casi tuvo un orgasmo con ello.

 _Él desea que mi placer sea solo suyo. Anna, no te corras aún._ Pensó.

Christian regresó con una jarra de té tibio. El color era tan rojo e intenso como las paredes del cuarto rojo. El aroma perfumaba toda la habitación, como el olor de un spa y sexo. La temperatura de la habitación se encontraba a 12 grados centígrados. Sus dedos estaban rígidos al punto de un calambre por el frío.

—Tu piel se encuentra fría —Recorrió el cuerpo de su esposa con la yema de sus dedos-. Calentaré tu cuerpo con esta bebida.

Anna comenzó a retorcerse en la cama, su movilidad era nula por los amarres en cada una de sus extremidades, cuando sintió las primeras gotas del líquido. Fueron derramadas sobre sus pezones sensibles, estos fueron presos de una punzada. El frió de la habitación en contraste con el calor del líquido ponía su piel más sensible de lo normal. Luego, el líquido continuó derramándose por toda la extensión de su abdomen.

 _Es tan caliente como su boca._

Voy a derramar este líquido sobre tu sexo hermoso. No habrá nada más sabroso en el mundo que eso.

Las gotas comenzaron a calentar su centro, mucho más de lo que ya estaba. El líquido bajo sobre su monte de Venus y acarició su clítoris en el proceso. Anna no pudo reprimir un gemido.

—Esto tiene un aroma delicioso —Christian pasó la punta de su nariz por toda la raja de su mujer—. Y el sabor es espectacular. Por mí, este —Lamió todo su sexo— sería mi único alimento.

—Por favor, señor. Necesito más.

Christian tomó otra bocanada del líquido caliente y la vertió sobre sus pechos.

—Voy a calentar todo tu cuerpo con este líquido y mi boca —saboreo los restos de excitación de sus labios.

Poco a poco fue vertiendo el líquido por todo el cuerpo de su esposa, las sabanas comenzaron a teñirse de un color rojo. Christian tiró su ropa al otro lado de la habitación quedando completamente desnudo.

—¿Le gusta la vista, señora? —dijo. Anna humedeció sus labios con la lengua.

—Mi parte del cuerpo favorita, a la que usted le tiene mucha estima, está ansiosa por sentirla. —Christian tomó su miembro erecto con su mano y comenzó a acariciarlo con languidez.

—Estoy duro por ti, un día dejaré que veas cómo me masturbo por tu aroma, tu recuerdo. En este momento te follaré, ese cuerpo frío pide a gritos mi calor corporal.

—Christian, por favor.

Christian posó su palma sobre los pechos de su esposa y bajo lentamente hasta su centro. Acarició con delicadeza su clítoris e introdujo dos dedos en su centro.

—Estás tan fría, pero tu centro parece una hoguera nena.

—Quiero probar algo contigo —El juguete que Anna había ignorado hasta el momento tenía la forma de un chupete para bebé—. Esto es un vibrador anal pequeño, cuando lo introduzca sentirás un pequeño movimiento.

Christian humedeció el juguete en su boca y lo puso con delicadeza en el ano de su esposa. Anna sintió el frío del metal y soltó un gemido. Las vibraciones fueron aumentando su velocidad. El pequeño aparato acariciaba sus paredes sensibles extendiendo el placer hasta su vagina.

Christian se deleitó con la hermosa vista. Permitió que Anna disfrutara de unos segundos del pequeño movimiento. El grácil cuerpo femenino se retorcía en la imponente cama, las manos comenzaban a dolerle por el amarre y sintió sus tobillos un poco más pesado. Christian posó su cuerpo sobre el de ella. Besó su cuello mientras la embestía con fuerza. Anna no pudo contener el orgasmo.

—Voy a moverme lentamente —susurró en su oreja-. Necesito que sabores cada movimiento mientras el juguete hace su trabajo.

El frío continuaba torturando la estructura de la escala, pero los cuerpos de los jóvenes amantes irradiaban fuego. Sus sexos se rozaron por mucho tiempo hasta que ambos alcanzaron el máximo placer.

Cuando sus cuerpos sudorosos recuperaron el aliento. Christian cambió el juego de sábanas, que ahora se encontraba manchado del líquido rojo, y limpió el cuerpo de su esposa.

—Te amo —Anna dijo.

—Te amo, nena. Y me espero que hayas disfrutado de este momento —Christian se colocó en la cama, rodeo a su esposa con sus brazos y acarició su vientre.

—Me ha gustado hasta el desmayo. Aún así, necesito que el cuarto rojo sea seguro para mujeres embarazadas, y esa es mi última palabra.

Christian soltó una fuerte carcajada, escondió su rostro en el cuello de su esposa mientras ambos sucumbían en los brazos de Morfeo.

.

.

 **He decidido agregar personajes de otra trilogía, será una pequeña sorpresa para el siguiente capítulo. Estoy disfrutando demasiado al escribirlo.**

 **Los ftalatos en verdad causan deformaciones, si usted está embarazada por favor no los use. Christian uso en Anna un vibrador anal, este no afecta al feto porque no es introducido en la vagina.**

 **Estoy impaciente por llegar al nacimiento de Phoebe, ella vendrá junto con alguien del pasado.**

 **¿Cuál fue su parte favorita?**

 **Muchas gracias por sus votos y comentarios, son tan confortables como una noche especial preparada por la persona que amas.**

 **Laters, Baby.**

[i] watch?v=8Qx2lMaMsl8list=PLTTyWzmSNs9FAAt4WnZa18AgFcJ50Xee_

[ii] Los **ftalatos** o **ésteres de ácido ftálico** son un grupo de compuestos químicos principalmente empleados como plastificadores (sustancias añadidas a los plásticos para incrementar su flexibilidad). La mayoría de juguetes sexuales son hechos con este producto, una reciente investigación relacionó el uso de estos productos con las deformaciones en los fetos masculinos.


End file.
